


Klance cute thingy

by AngelWings666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, I had to write something so here you go, M/M, love me, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I wanted to write and this happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Klance cute thingy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to write and this happened.

It had snowed again overnight, leaving a fresh layer of snow to make the garden look like a post card. Keith had never particularly liked the snow, but he had to admit that right now it didn’t seem so bad from where he was. The bed was warm and Keith could feel his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close and making his face flush. 

There were worse ways to spend Christmas. Lance’s family had been so welcoming to him, after all. His siblings were all lovely and his mother was practically a saint.

Lance always slept in, so Keith took the chance to enjoy the silence and cuddle into the other boy happily. Lance was so much more peaceful when he slept and quiet for once. Keith counted his blessings as they came. 

Eventually though, the silence was broken and Lance yawned softly, tugging Keith closer again.

“Feliz Navidad, cariño.”

Keith blushed and grinned, turning to face his boyfriend and kissing his cheek. “Morning to you too.”

***************************************************

“PRESENTS!”

Keith laughed and sat down and Lance gathered up all of the boxes, distributing them to his brothers and sisters, with one for his mother and finally, one for Keith. Keith also had presents for each of them, with two for Lance (A tiny box and a bigger box).   
The tiny box held a CD, which Keith had gone to almost extreme lengths to get and which Lance had practically squealed at. The bigger box had clothes, since Keith knew that the boy rarely went shopping for new shirts (“I can just wear yours!”).

At Lance’s request, Keith waited until last to open his presents, and saved one to open later. 

In total, he had gotten some handmade presents from Lance’s younger siblings which he thanked them wholeheartedly for, some books and socks from Lance’s older siblings and a warm jacket from his mother. Grinning from ear to ear, he thanked them repeatedly. 

*****************************************************

Dinner - Could it really be called dinner? It was only 3pm.. - was a loud and long event, and it was almost 8pm by the time Keith and Lance got back to the privacy of Lance’s room. Keith was practically falling asleep as he walked. 

Lance was having none of it.  
“One more present to open, remember?” Lance smirked and held out the box.

Keith sighed and sat down, placing the box on his lap and opening it.

Inside was……. A smaller box. Keith frowned to himself, and took it out, opening that one. Another, slightly smaller box.

“What the fuck, Lance?”

Lance just kept grinning. “Keep going babe.”

Keith huffed and kept going, getting grumpier and grumpier with every box.

17 boxes later, Keith finally lifted up the last one, opening it slowly.

Inside? Well, it was a tiny, silver…. engagement ring. 

Keith felt ringing in his ears as he realised what is was. No way. This was much too romantic to be happening to him, on Christmas Day of all days.

“Lance, what…?”

He looked up at his boyfriend to find him on one knee. Lance’s face was flushed slightly and he was biting his lip in a way that he knew made Keith weak at the knees. Keith felt his heart stop, and then pick up again at double time. 

“Keith, I know we’ve only been dating for a few years, but I….. What I’m trying to say is…” 

He trailed off nervously and Keith blushed, waiting for him to continue.

“Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- wait, shit, wrong language.” Keith had never seen Lance quite this flustered. He supposed he could put him out of his misery and just say yes now, but he wanted to hear him say it.

“I just… Fuck it.” Lance took a deep breath.

“Keith, will you marry me?”

Keith laughed and nodded, pulling his new fiance forward to kiss him. “Of course I will, you idiot.”


End file.
